Winter Love- Chapter 2
Winter Love- Chapter 2 At Riverside: *Tsurugi's P.O.V* I don't know this girl and she's already amazing. She looks perfect for me. I decided to hold her hand and see her reaction. That's when she blushed and looked at me. "Uh....W-What are you doing?" she asked me. "You are beautiful, do you know that?" I replied. She blushed even harder than before. I just couldn't handle it. I needed to do something about it. I got closer to her as she blushed like a tomato. I placed my lips onto hers, slowly and softly. Then, I felt her lips kiss back as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck, enjoying the kiss, as we both heard a fireworkshoot right in the sky. She came closer to me and I came closer to her. Then, I felt her lips smashing into mines then I hugged her without releasing the kiss. I took off my jacket and pulled her closer to me, and then she placed her hand on my heart perfectly. *Nano's P.O.V* I walked over to the Firework Party to see the fireworks. I love fireworks. When I got there I saw that cute guy that I bumped into today at school. I saw him with a grey-white haired boy. They were both watching the fireworks and chatting with each other. After half a hour, his friend left and he stand alone watching the fireworks. I was about to go over and talk to him but then he stood upand walked over to the park, and sat on the bench. Of course, I followed him. "Hiya." I said as I sat down beside him. "Hey." he replied back. I looked at him and he looked back. I looked away but then I felt his arm around me. I blushed. Then, he pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear, "I love you." *Aphrodi's P.O.V* I smashed my lips onto hers. Then, I felt her fingers go through my hair as I leaned on her a bit. I wrapped my arms around her and came closer to her, causing her to lean more. Then, she took off her red jacket and dropped it on the ground without releasing the kiss and then I made her lie down on the bench, by accident. Then I released the kiss and kissed her forehead. *Kira's P.O.V* I enjoyed my time with Tsurugi but it's getting really, it's 12 o'clock, excatly. And there's no more fireworks coming. "Hey Tsurugi, I got to go." I said, about to walk away. I turned around to leave but then I felt Tsurugi's hand hold mines. "Wait." he said, "Can we meet here tomorrow, after school?" "Sure." I said with a soft smile. And, with that I walked back home. *Nano's P.O.V* I sighed. I didn't want to go home. Aphrodi and I had so much time together....."Hey Nano. Lets meet tomorrow at the soccer fields. Ok?" Aphrodi said, "We can play soccer together. If that's ok with you..." "Sure, after school??" I asked. "Yup." Aphrodi said. "Ok, I have to go now." I said. "Ok, bye." he said as he kissed me on the cheek. I walked away and he did, too. The End! THE END! I hope you like it! :D NanoForever (talk) 11:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever